


Detective Moon

by richardnoelchris



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bisexual Character, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: A 17 year old girl's gone missing, is she dead? Is she running from something or someone? Who knows? It's been a couple of days.Detective Howard Moon solves the case along with his partner Detective Saboo and meet some characters along the way. Hope you enjoy reading it!
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Detective Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank my sis for this she persuaded me to keep on going with this idea which I was orignally going to give up on, so thanks @un1c0rntea x x   
> Also she gave me some ideas for this as well. This is a little more saucy than what I usually write but I tried something new haha.

_**Part 1** _

**In the office**

"I'm giving this case to Saboo" 

"Thank you Chief Inspector Bainbridge." He said, bowing his head. "I will not let you down"

He was giving out cases to his employees and Howard waited in line for his eagerly "uh anything for me at all Inspector?" He smiled anxiously and held out his hands expecting a case file.

"Ah yes Detective Moon, um let me see." Scanning through the files "Ah here you go." 

"Thank you sir" he opened the file "what the hell is this?" he said holding up the brown folder.

Everyone else went to lunch but Howard stayed behind "Problem, Moon?" 

"Big one actually about the size of Africa sir" he walked towards Bainbridge, stood with his hands on his hips and stroked his chin with his thumb and his forefinger in frustration. "What do you mean giving me this pile of nonsense hmm?" He threw the file down on his desk.

"I thought you could handle this case Moon" 

He gasped in frustration "sorry, you thought I would be able to handle a simple burglary case that literally any idiot could do, what are you trying to say sir." 

Bainbridge put his hands together "Well Detective Moon I am trying to say that you will be able to handle this case!" He looked stern

"I want a different case"

"No can-do Howard I" he was interrupted 

Howard slammed his hands on his boss' desk. "Give me a different case." He said angrily and then slightly more calm, he took a breath. "I want to prove myself to you sir, let me just prove that I can solve big cases, please."

"Alright fine" he looked in his files "take this one, I've given Saboo the exact same case, so work together." 

Howard opened the file and read it aloud. " _ A 17 year old girl went missing 3 days ago _ . Oh yes haha that's more like it, you won't regret it sir I promise." He said leaving the office

Bainbridge shouted after him "SEE THAT I DON'T, HOWARD!" 

Howard sat down at his computer and started searching for information on this woman, he had brought a packed lunch with him, which he always did, because he didn't trust canteen food. He took a bite of his sandwich and Saboo appeared "hey Howard." 

He jumped "You scared me Saboo" he put his hand on his heart

"Sorry. I got you a coffee" he handed him the coffee

"Thanks" 

"So. I heard we're both on the same case. Gonna be fun right, we'll be like partners."

"Yeah, it's my first big case, I just feel like that's what I need to prove myself a nice big, juicy case to sink my teeth into, you know?" 

"Mhm I feel you." He took a bite of a shiny, red apple "I think when we solve this case, with your expertise of course, you can really rub it in Bainbridge's face." 

"Haha, yep, that's the idea"

"Anyway, what's this" he pointed to the screen. 

"Oh well I've just google searched this girl, Melissa Hayworth, the one that's gone missing. She's brunette, she's 17, hazel eyes." 

"Hmm a normal looking girl"

"Yeah." Howard sat back in his chair rubbing his chin in confusion

"Well apparently, She left her phone, it's not with her, which makes me think that she was taken."

"Or that she wants to start a completely new life." They both looked at the screen puzzled. 

"Well I am perplexed."

"Yeah me too. Best thing to do is to go through her phone, check any contacts she has in there, any pictures of friends, family, anything like that, can I leave that to you Saboo." 

"Sure just means I'm pulling an all-nighter again. Gonna need a bucket of coffee, need to call my wife as well, bless her heart. Alright, you got it Moon." 

He smiled "Thanks Saboo, get back to me with a list of names and numbers yeah?" 

"Can do." 

Howard looked at the file again "don't worry Melissa, we'll find you." 

_**Part 2** _

Saboo looked through Melissa's phone at his desk, it was starting to get dark and he'd had a lot of caffeine. He was scrolling through her contacts, her pics, anything that would help and he saw that she'd taken a lot of pictures with this guy, a man who had jet-black hair, eyeliner and was quite pale. He noticed she'd taken a lot of selfies with him and thought they must be friends, so he made a note in his book. Then he opened her facebook app to see if she'd posted any and bingo he found a name.

Howard was waiting anxiously at home, looking at the file when his phone rang. "Saboo, what you got?" 

"Hi Howard, so I went through her pictures and saw a few selfies with this guy, so I went to her facebook to see if she'd posted any of them and I have a name for you." 

"Right let me get my pen, alright, go."

"Ok so his name is Vince Noir and get this, he's a famous rock star." 

"Wow, really?" 

"Mhm. So I'm gonna keep looking for contacts but I think you should research this Vince Noir guy, videos, interviews, anything."

"Right good idea, nice one Saboo." 

"Thank you, see you soon, Moon." 

"Alright, cheers Saboo." He put the phone down and opened his laptop. He google searched Vince Noir and a lot of his music videos showed up, his albums and some interviews as well as some risque photo shoots he did. There were a lot of pictures of him naked but with a guitar protecting his modesty, as well as photos of him kissing men and women on a bed, they were quite sexual images, but Howard soon found out that they were to show that he's openly bisexual and not afraid of expressing his sexuality.

Howard scrolled through the search results and found an interview he did about body hair on a chat show, he clicked on it.

**Interview**

He was wearing a red leather, jumpsuit, some sparkly boots and he had rings and bangles on. He was answering the host's questions.

"I just fink, I mean look, I've got really hairy lower parts haha! I've got chest hair, I'm covered in hair haha and you know I don't fink there's anyfing wrong with that like at all. It's there for a reason, I don't know what the fuck that is but, it's not disgusting, or unhygeinic, or dirty, it's natural and some of my ex partners had it too and I actually found it quite sexy, quite beautiful. I mean have you ever seen a woman embracing her body hair before? It's quite gorgeous" he put his tongue in the corner of his mouth.

Howard paused the interview and took notes "ok, seems like a nice guy, doesn't do drugs, bisexual, very, very polite, loves his fans." He found another interview about his 4 song EP entitled  _ 'Don't Hate, Masturbate!'  _ and clicked on it, it was the same chat show.

**Interview**

**Host: "** So Vince you have a new EP out" he held up the CD. "Congrats on that."

**Vince:** "Thank you haha!" The audience cheered "aw I love you too haha."

**Host: "** Explain the image on the front and the inspiration" 

**Vince:** Ok, so on the front there's a line drawing of a man and a woman with their legs spread and they've got their hands on or in their you know haha, um they're having a good time you know. Givin it all that" he did the gesture and the audience laughed. "Um and the inspo for this was basically I was you know doin it one day and it felt so, so good. I was like I have to write songs about this process and this feeling and that was it really haha self love." 

**Host:** "Fair enough I guess haha." 

Howard paused the interview and looked at the news filter for Vince Noir, interviews about bisexuality and his songs, but nothing on his friend Melissa, did he even know she was missing, is he a suspect? Howard scratched his head, finished his scotch, closed the tabs, closed his laptop and went to bed, afterall it was late. "I'll continue tommorow." 

He went up his staircase to go to bed. He opened his bedroom door, flicked on the light switch and put his note book down by his bedside and looked at it puzzled, biting his lip. "Who could've done this?" He rubbed his head due to the fact that this was all giving him a headache and he took an ibuprofen, brushed his teeth and went to sleep.

_**Part 3** _

Howard woke up the next day and saw his phone was flashing. He rubbed his eyes and picked it up, the words were a little blurry to him with all the sleep in his eyes but he made out a text from Saboo that read ' _ morning detective Moon. What's on the agenda today?'  _ Howard sat up in his bed and typed back

' _ Morning! I'm going 2 talk to Vince Noir b4 his concert. Need 2 do some more research.' _ He waited for a reply and then he typed back

' _ Great keep me updated I'm going to talk to someone 2! Later! :)' _

Howard got up from bed, stretched and opened his curtains and was nearly blinded by the low Winter sun. "Christ!" He looked out the window and saw the birds in the trees, heard them chirping and saw the beautiful wintery landscape of a cold, winter morning, with tree branches stretching out in front of the sun like arms. "Beautiful, beautiful day." He went to shower, made some tea and toast, got dressed and made a call. 

"Oh hi! Morning. I um I'm uh Detective Moon and I'm working on a case at the moment. I just wondered if I could talk to a Vince Noir and ask him a few questions?" The woman on the phone replied 

"Yep that's fine! Come down at any time I'll inform staff."

"Ah brillo! Thank you very much. Um see you soon. Bye." He grabbed his bag and left his house.

He drove to the venue where Vince was going to be giving a concert later tonight, he parked his car and walked up to the front door and showed his badge for evidence and when the security guard looked at him puzzled he dorkily said

"Hey what's the matter sir? Not on the list am I? haha." The guard was a stone faced killer and Howard's smile faded. "It's uh, bit of a joke? No?" The guard did not budge but then thankfully the woman he spoke with on the phone let him in. "Ah thank you miss" he swaggered on inside the venue.

"Detective Moon yes?" 

"Uh yep that's me haha. This is a lovely venue by the way. Nice and spacious ha."

"Yes I love it too." 

"So you're Vince's…???" He urged for an answer

"I work for him, for his record label. 20 years almost."

"20 years wow!" He noticed the long corridors "this is a long walk ey?"

She laughed "you get used to it." 

Finally they got to Vince's dressing room which had a skull and crossbones on the outside, the faint humms of  _ Jim Morrison  _ singing  _ 'People Are Strange'  _ seeping out from the gap under the door. The woman knocked and opened the door a jar "hi Vince I've got a Detective Moon here and he wants to speak to you and ask you some questions?"

Vince looked at the detective in the mirror "alright?" He was applying black eyeliner. He was even more beautiful in person, Howard noticed. 

He was wearing a black leather jacket with nothing underneath, a necklace with an electric guitar on it, black eyeliner, black heeled boots, black leather trousers with a belt buckle that had a skull on it and his hair was messy but beautiful and slightly covered his blue eyes. He swung round on his chair and twisted his hair around his black nail varnished fingers while looking at Howard.

Howard a little flustered said "hi I'm um Detective Moon and I'd like to ask you a few questions sir, relating to a case I'm working on." 

Vince swaggered up to him and put his tongue in the corner of his mouth. "Detective? Hello, I'm Vince Noir." He held out his hand to shake Howard's.

"Nice to meet you." He turned to the woman at the door and said "could you uh let us do this in private please?" 

"Sure take as long as you need." she left and closed the door

"So um take a seat please sir." He pointed at the chair. "Now I don't want this to be uncomfortable just answer as honestly as you can yeah? Just relax ok?" He smiled

Vince smiled back "Ok."

"Great!" He opened his bag and took out his notebook and pen, his dictaphone and the case file. "So a couple of days ago a young lady was reported missing. Nobody knows her whereabouts because she left her phone at her parent's house, well the police have it now for evidence but why would she leave it that's the baffler sir" 

Vince was hanging on to his every word "what's her name, this girl?"

"Melissa Hayworth. You know her don't you?"

"She's one of my number one fans. She comes to every concert I do in London haha. We met at one of my concerts." 

Howard was recording and making notes "mhm, go on."

"I noticed she was drunk one night so I offered to get her a taxi and take her home. She was thankful."

"Mhm. Tell me Vince were you two ever intimate with each other?" 

"Oh no, nuffin like that I'm not that kind of rockstar haha. But she did want to that night due to being drunk. Well I took her home to her parents, who weren't in so I crashed out on the sofa to make sure she felt safe when she woke up"

"A gentleman"

"Thank you. Kindness costs nothing." He was eating cherries and Howard thought everything he was saying had an eroticness to it, purely Vince's nature. "So anyway that's how me met, been friends ever since, she's well sweet bless her."

"Right ok. When did you last see her?"

"Um well that was the last time I saw her, I texted her to make sure she was OK afterwards and she didn't get back to me. So I sent her a DM on Twitter and still nothing. I guess I know why now. I should've known sumfin was wrong." He put his head in his hands

Howard put a hand on his shoulder "hey don't worry it's not your fault. It's fine to be upset, you know her well." 

"I just wish I'd put the pieces togeva. I'm not very smart sometimes."

Howard looked at him "I'm sure that's not true sir."

Vince laughed "if you knew me properly, you'd change your mind haha." 

"Would I?" His tongue peaked through his teeth "ahem anyway, do you have any idea who could've done this. Anyone that hates her or anything like that sir?"

Vince ate another cherry "umm no, she's a lovely girl. Not when she's drunk though." He spat the pip into the bin and licked his fingers,  _ deliberately sensual _ thought Howard and he had to tell himself to focus.

"Right ok." He made his last few notes and hit the stop button on the dictaphone. "I think that's probably enough for now. Can I take a number please just incase?"

"Sure!" He put the cherry stem in his mouth and wrote his number in the detective's note book and Howard noticed how beautiful he looked with his hair hanging down over his face. "There you go" he gave him back his pen.

"Thank you sir." There was an awkward silence and some tension in the air

Vince ruffled his hair and looked at him "you ok?"

Howard replied dazed like he'd just woken up from a daydream "hmm, oh me yes sir. I just um. Well you're very beautiful Vince."

"Haha thanks. Everyone says so." He looked at the floor, suddenly coy. "So are you." 

There was more silence

Then the detective looked at Vince "ahem before I go. How um….how much time have you got before you go on stage?"

Vince bit his lip seductively and pulled the now tied in a knot cherry stem from his mouth.

We all know what THAT indicates.

_**Part 4** _

They started to kiss passionately and Vince stopped for a brief moment to lock his dressing room door. "Can't have anyone walking in on us?" He said flustered, then went back to kissing the detective. They ended up on Vince's sofa horizontal.

Howard smiled as he was kissing the rockstar, he felt so hot, his hair was silky smooth, his lips were soft and tasted like cherries. Howard couldn't help himself, he had Vince against the arm of the sofa and traced his fingers down his chest, along his soft tummy hair, which caused Vince to giggle, then he undid Vince's complicated belt buckle, took his flies down and slid his hand down his boxer shorts, which made Vince take a breath inward and caused his head to fall backwards and he licked his lips. 

Howard was touching Vince through his leather trousers while sucking on his collarbone, right by Vince's tattoo of the words 'rock n roll' in black lettering. Vince held on to the back of the sofa with one hand and the back of Howard's head with the other for support and he let his head fall to the side of his face, allowing all his hot breaths and moans to go right into Howard's ear. 

An out of breath "Oh detective" followed by a "faster!", followed by a "nnngh" sound made Howard giggle a little, because he was proud he was the cause of these sounds. 

When Vince finally got there he screamed into Howard's ear as if he was singing one of his songs, it's true what 'Rolling Stone' said about Vince Noir, he has great lungs and pipes. "Fuck. You're properly gorgeous" he said stroking Howard's beautiful hair, the rings on his hand nearly getting caught in it. "D'you want a go now gorgeous?" He asked the detective, biting his lip 

"Um" he thought for a minute then said "yeah fuck it why not?" 

Vince gave him a wipe for his hand "sort that out first yeah? He giggled.

"Oh yeah thank you sir, very considerate of you." 

Vince took Howard's corduroy trousers, along with his boxers, down to the knees exposing his little man. The detective was a lot taller than he was, he kneeled on the sofa and Vince wasted no time, he winked at Howard, before going down on him, which made Howard moan loudly, he wasn't even sure he was capable of that sound, he hadn't made it before. Howard held on to Vince's head for support. 

The detective thought to himself  _ I really must listen to his music when I get home.  _ Vince's hands grabbed on to Howard's back, just above his peachy cheeks. 

An "Oh god this feels so good" followed by "you know what you're doing sir" then a release of breath, followed by completion. Vince ran to the bathroom to spit while Howard pulled his pants back up and did a cheeky tongued smile "oh yes" 

Vince came back in wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and said in a gruff voice "best I've 'ad in a while." Then he walked towards the detective flicking his hair and putting his fingers in the loop holes on his leather trousers "good luck with the case. I hope we meet again soon. I can uh get you front row tickets to my concert if you like?" He said looking the detective up and down biting his lip and playing with his tie.

The detective put his hat back on and teased his moustache with his fingers "yeah, I um...I hope so too and thank you. Yes sir it's all serious from this point onwards for Howard Moon." He cleared his throat "but uh this was fun" he tipped his hat to the rockstar "good luck with the show" 

"Thanks!" He unlocked the door and said "see ya." Then one of the runners, a different woman to the first, knocked on the door, he opened it "alright?" 

"You've got 20 minutes Vince" she stopped and looked him up and down "you um you look a mess Noir." 

Pushing past her to head to hair and makeup he said "I've just sucked someone off what's your excuse?" 

_**Part 5** _

Saboo drove to a bar called  _ 'Monty's Munty Bar'  _ because he'd seen from Melissa's facebook that she goes there a lot. He parked his car and went inside, but wasn't entirely sure what to expect "good gravy!" He said to himself as he prepared himself to enter this bar.

When he opened the door it was a normal bar, much to Saboo's relief it wasn't a sleazy bar with girls walking around naked, it just served drinks and had some music playing. He walked up to the bar and loudly said "hello!" He looked around and a man was giving him a wink, he held up his left hand "taken soz" and he soon realised what kind of bar this was. "Am I in a gay bar?" 

An old man with white hair walked out and said "You ok boy?" He was wearing a red, smoking jacket and he had a big nose. It was a velvet jacket! 

"Ok, confirmed. Gay bar." He figured it out "hi" he shook the man's hand "I'm Detective Saboo" he showed his badge "and I'm working on a case with a partner at the moment. Looking for a Melissa Hayworth, she went missing a couple of days ago. My research tells me that she comes here a lot, which" he looked around "doesn't really make sense to me but hey, all kinds of people come to gay bars right?" 

"What makes you think this is a gay bar boy?"

His smiled faded, afraid that he'd offended the man "oh sorry I just assumed.."

"Assumed what dear boy?"

"That this was a gay bar?"

"It is."

He looked confused "but you just said it wasn't"

"Did I?"

"Well not technically but."

"This is not a gay bar boy. This is quite simply A bar. It can be anything you want it to be. It can be a unicorn bar, or a leopard bar or a local ice rink parading about in a pink tutu and leotard pretending to be a bar." He looked serious for a minute "It could also be a Co-op"

Saboo looked so confused and there was an awkward silence for a while "right I'm just here on a case dude so…"

"Oh of course ask away"

"Thank you" he slid the case file containing the girl's picture across the bar "do you recognise her at all?" He got his notebook and pen out and waited for a reply

The man looked at the picture and said "I do actually, she's one of my regulars, she has a usual everytime she comes in, which is a piña colada with a little twist. Anyway she hasn't come in here for days." 

"Uh huh. So you haven't seen her at all since the last time she came in here?"

"Precisely"

"Ok and that was?"

"A couple of days ago"

Saboo nodded "right ok then thank you. Did she seem angry at all when she came in that night?"

Monty thought about it for a moment "umm she looked a little bit cheesed off yes. I overheard a conversation she had with some guy. She said something about being annoyed with her parents and wanting to run away but that's all I heard."

"Right. That's a big help. Thank you." He shook his hand 

"Oh no problem. I hope you find her, poor thing's got her whole life ahead of her, she's so young."

Saboo got up off the stool and slung his bag over his shoulder "thank you" he waved "bye then." 

_**Part 6** _

Howard did some research while listening to Vince Noir's songs. He was listening to his song  _ 'Velvet Buzzsaw' _ which was a song about him experimenting with his sexuality. The music video consisted of Vince looking smokin hot, on a bed kissing a woman passionately and then in another scene kissing a man passionately and laying with him in the morning naked. 

🎶 _ Eyes rolled so far back into your head while I was getting you wet.  _

_ You felt so good to me I bit my fingers till they bled. Rosebud is one of my favourite flavours but so is banana.  _

_ I'm in a dilemma. Wanna make you feel good.  _

_ But I also wanna make him feel good _

_ Screaming aaaaaaaaaaaaa. _

_ Uh uh uh  _

_ Oooooo this is everything I want _ 🎶

Howard thought to himself "woah now! this is straight up porn haha" he jumped because his phone rang and Vince's words started to fade, he paused the video and answered the phone. "Hello, Saboo sir" he put him on loudspeaker so he could continue typing "what's new?"

Saboo was walking to his car in the dark "hey Moon! So I just walked into a bar, still 100 percent sure it was a gay bar but hey ho, life goes on. Anyway I spoke to a guy named Monty and he told me that Melissa was a regular there and the night she disappeared she was talking to a guy about how she wanted to run away and that she was annoyed with her parents."

He leaned forward "that's an interesting detail. Do you know who the guy was?"

"Not a clue Howard, he didn't say. I could ask for the CCTV footage of that night?" He suggested 

"This is why you're my partner Saboo, big brains sir oh yes. Great idea are you still there now?"

Saboo was smoking "mhm I'm by my car, stepped out to make a call to you." He breathed out a puff of smoke "I'm gonna go back inside and ask alright."

"Nice one detective. Call me when you find something." 

"Of course" he hung up.

Howard sighed in frustration "who the hell would do this? Where are you Melissa?" Then he picked his phone up and called Vince Noir, but it went to voicemail 

**_Answer machine:_ ** _ 'Hi this is Vince Noir. Rock n roll star. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm getting a blowie uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh'  _ **beep**

Howard winced a little but also giggled "Christ!" Then he spoke "hi um this is Detective Howard Moon I'm just calling because I wanted to know if um you wanted to hang out with me sir." He felt so stupid for doing this, but there was no doubt he was falling hard for Vince, he was sweating. "Ok call me back, bye." He put his phone to his head and shut his eyes tight and mimed  _ fuck. _

He placed his phone on the table but as soon as he did his phone buzzed, it was a message from Vince that had his address and a wink emoji and said _"would love to, detective, see you soon!"_

Howard was relieved. He grabbed his keys, left the house and headed for the rockstar's house.

It was quite a simple house on the outside, quite big, but not a mansion, just a normal London house. He knocked on the door and unable to control his feelings, when Vince answered in just red trousers he kissed him on the lips, then stepped back. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me" 

Vince bit his lip and said "I could make a dirty joke there detective and say I'll come over you, but I won't." His tongue showed

Howard thought this was weird because technically he'd already made the joke. "I just can't stop thinking about you sir. I watched one of your videos and I think I'm in love." He looked at the ground, he wasn't good at eye contact anyway but something about Vince made him incredibly nervous. 

Vince invited him in, locked the door and said "no point wasting time then." He removed Howard's jacket and caressed his arms, looking him up and down, then he gently grabbed his face by the jawline, stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then he took Howard's hand and led him upstairs and you know what happened next.

It was a couple of minutes later and they were both lying in bed naked cuddling and out of breath. Vince's head was on Howard's chest and Howard was playing with his hair, while Vince's hand was gently circling and playing with Howard's lower pubic hair, not to arouse him again just because it felt soft "this is beautiful" he said looking up at him. "You know I love body hair haha." He cheekily moved his hand lower "I love what's attatched as well" he giggled

Howard smiled at him, an expression of pride across his face "thank you sir, never been into manscaping." He gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet" he was certainly blatant. He stood up and Howard saw his arse then he turned to him over his shoulder "after sex wee, sorry."

"You're such a tart, but fair enough, don't be long sir. I'll be waiting to resume the cuddling." He winked and Vince smiled and walked out ruffling his hair 

"Alright detective." 

Howard put his hands behind his head "yeeeeaaaah!" Then his phone rang it was Saboo. "What's up?" 

"I've just seen the security footage and Moon, you're not going to adam and eve it."

"What is it?"

"Well I saw Melissa in the bar with a guy, but the guy looked a lot like…..Vince Noir." 

Howard's jaw dropped for a second, then he picked it back up "are you sure?"

"Well put it this way she was sitting down talking to someone and then they left together, he was wearing a hood and he turned to face the camera and I saw his face. It was Vince Noir." 

Howard felt like his world had stopped turning, could it really be him? The guy he was falling in love with? The guy he'd just made love to? It couldn't be. Howard thought to himself  _ I need to ask more questions. " _ Ok thank you Saboo I'll try and ask him more questions subtly. See you soon."

"Hi sorry I was so long I was thinking about it on the toilet haha." Vince walked back in and crawled on the bed over to Howard and straddled his lap, now wearing just boxers "so where were we detective?" Howard pulled back, Vince looked upset and asked with a slight giggle in his voice "what's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" That was ironic to Howard.

"Vince I need to know if you had something to do with the disappearance of Melissa. You were there the night she disappeared." His voice was stern and everything was spilling out at once.

Vince got off Howard's lap a little frustrated "I thought I'd already told you it wasn't me. I'm completely innocent Howard." 

"You were at the bar Vince! I know you were. My partner told me."

"Wuh-buh no I wasn't. Wait" he thought for a minute. "Oh I get it this is why you wanted to hang out with me is it? Fuck me hard until the truth comes out." He was getting angry "I really thought you liked me, but you used me!" 

Howard stood up and tried to apologise "Vince I.."

His voice went high pitched "Put your clothes back on and fuckin leave!" He left the room and shouted "let yourself out!" 

Howard put his clothes on and left Vince's house, he felt a tear run down his cheek as he opened his car door and he drove back home. He got a call from Saboo and sniffed back tears "not a good time Saboo it's 3am and I'm crying ha."

"Detective, Where are you at this present time?" Saboo asked slightly high pitched, his voice trembling.

"I'm just leaving Vince Noir's house why?"

"Oh well that's a relief because…..it's not Vince."

Howard was so relieved "are you sure?"

"Positive"

"How do you know Saboo?"

He gulped "Well because the real kidnapper has me tied to a chair"

Howard sat forward quickly in the car seat "what!" 

"I think he's going to kill me Moon. Quick as you like." He sounded panicked, with fear in his voice. Then the line went dead and Howard heard Saboo, his partner, his best friend begging for his life.

"Saboo"

_**Part 7** _

Luckily Howard was able to trace the location to an underwater house "aha! I've got you Saboo, don't worry I'm coming." He turned the key in the ignition and drove fast to the location where Saboo, Melissa and the kidnapper were.

Saboo was sweating and looked exhausted, his wrists were burned by the ropes around them "owwww, please let me go. I haven't done anything to you. I don't even know who you are." 

The kidnapper stepped into the light and said "sweet, sweet Saboo hmmm you don't even have a clue do you? Oh my cod, I made a rhyme hmmm made a gonna try and make another one." When he stepped further into the light, Saboo realised he had seaweed for hair. 

"Oh good night! Old Gregg!?!?!" He rolled his eyes "you know there are easier, more legal ways to get a man."

Old Gregg slapped him "shut up mother licker. This ain't about Old Gregg findin' a man."

Saboo spoke in a now more confident tone "oh that's a sweet relief. So what then Melissa stole your Bailey's?"

"Be quiet Saboo or I'll have to kill you"

"Oh god! Well, do it before you sing at least" 

"Ain't gonna sing Saboo, not today"

"Right ok good, just tell me why you took Melissa"

Old Gregg took a seat next to him "Old Gregg's intentions were good. He heard her talking about hating her parents hmmm wantin to run away from home. So I took her to this place, thought I could raise her as my own, give her everything she wanted, everything her parents didn't."

"Ok makes sense I guess."

"Well, she told me her parents never showed interest in what she did, she wanted to learn dance, they didn't care, she got a good grade, they didn't care. I just wanted to give her a place she can actually call home."

"I understand that Gregg but….what you did was wrong, her parents miss her."

Howard entered the underwater sea cave "oh my gosh Old Gregg!"

"Hi Howard"

"What's going on here?" He noticed Saboo tied to the chair "oh no Saboo" he rushed over to him "what have you done sir, explain yourself."

Gregg was about to talk but Saboo spoke for him "I can explain that, he wanted to give Melissa a home, someone who cared about her and her interests."

Howard thought for a moment "you shape shifted didn't you sir? You pretended to be Vince Noir" 

Old Gregg sighed "Old Gregg ain't proud of what he's done. He never got love from his parents. Just wanted to be the parent I never had." 

"That's very sweet sir, but I'm afraid you're still under arrest for kidnap and impersonating a rock star." Howard put the handcuffs on him.

Melissa appeared and said "what's going on? Why are you taking my Dad away?"

Howard looked at her "I'm um Detective Moon and this man is under arrest for kidnapping you, we're going to have to take you back home to your parents Melissa."

Saboo interjected "don't mean to interrupt but can someone please untie me?"

"Oh sorry sir" Howard untied him from the chair "there you go Saboo"

"Thanks. So Melissa come with us."

She looked at Old Gregg with tears in her eyes "I'm going to miss you Dad" she started to cry." 

"Gonna miss you too Mel" she hugged him tightly

She spoke to the officers "he really is my real Dad you know. That's why I left the house that night. I have foster parents who really don't care at all and I did a DNA test and I am his daughter. So just please….." she broke down and hugged Saboo "don't take him away from me please." 

Saboo looked at Howard "I don't think it's right to tear a family apart do you?"

Howard nodded "Ok tell you what, we won't arrest your Dad, but we do have to inform your foster parents of your whereabouts. Saboo call Bainbridge and tell him everything please."

"Sure" he let go of her and went to call his boss.

"Gregg" he took off the handcuffs "go and be with your daughter" 

Gregg smiled "thank you Howard" 

They were reunited and Melissa would need to sort everything out with her foster parents with help from the police and if Old Gregg proved to be a good carer for her then it would all be fine.

_**Epilogue** _

Vince Noir gave a concert, a really angsty performance, due to having his feelings hurt and his heart broken by the detective. But he couldn't stop thinking about the intimate times with Howard during his performance, he put his hand up signaling his band to stop playing, he spoke into the mic softly "Sorry everyone, I'm so sorry. I can't do this right now." He left the stage and his band just jammed for a while and looked confused.

_**A few days later** _

Howard knocked on Vince Noir's door and he answered "I need to apologise Vince, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I should've believed you. I want you to know that I didn't use you though sir." He put his head down "I hope you can accept my apology."

Vince smiled "I accept your apology. I um saw the papers, you did well, you and your partner Saboo, well done." 

"Thank you sir"

"I can't stop thinking about you turns out. I did a performance a few days ago and I had to leave the stage because I was thinking about that night." He bit his lip

"Oh" 

He ruffled his hair "yeah, oh haha." Silence. "Thanks for apologising to my face, I'll um see you around I hope?"

"You will indeed sir" he kissed his cheek and tipped his hat "good night Vince"

"Goodnight detective Moon" he smiled and shut the door.

Howard got into his car smiling and drove off back home to chill with his best mate Saboo. "I'm on my way Saboo, open the scotch haha."

  
  



End file.
